Aspects of this disclosure relate generally to communication systems, and more particularly to a node in an optical network.
Optical signals are increasingly used to communicate data in telecommunication systems. Optical communication systems are capable of high-speed data transfer. Moreover, optical signals are generally of high quality because, for example, they are not distorted by electromagnetic fields.
An optical link may carry optical signals from one part of an optical network to another. The optical link may include optical fibers that carry the optical signals over long distances without compromising the quality of the optical signal. In order to increase the efficiency of the networks and utilize the fiber capacity, various wavelengths are multiplexed and carried on a single optical fiber. The wavelengths may be sufficiently spaced in the optical spectrum so as not to interference with one another.
The optical fibers may be linked to one another with nodes. The nodes may receive an optical signal on one optical fiber and/or launch an optical signal on another optical fiber. The node may also amplify, reroute, add, and/or drop one or more optical signals.